


Orgasmic

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep, so after having a brownie and some milk he wakes Louis up to have one of their many intense and orgasmic midnight sexcapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasmic

**Author's Note:**

> It's first person, don't hate me, sometimes it just comes out like that!
> 
>    
>  [follow me on tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!

 

  
God, it's fucking hot as hell in here. I think to myself. I look over at the clock on the night stand on Louis' side of the bed. Christ... It's only 12:37. It's pass midnight on a fucking Saturday and I'm not tired yet. I know I should go back to sleep, but I have the urge to stay up for some reason.   
  
"Christ..." I murmur into the humid air. I scratch my bare stomach then run a hand through my hair. It's already a little damp from the weather outside, and I can feel little beads of sweat forming on my chest and abs.  
  
I look over at Louis, he's on his back, his face is turned away from me. He has the sheet pulled high enough to cover his lower body, but low enough for me to see his treasure trail and the beginning of his pubic hair. My eyes travel up and down his naked torso.   
  
I feel myself getting hard just looking at him, and knowing that I shouldn't wake him up right now, I carefully pull the sheet off my body and gently climb out of our bed. As I make my way into the bathroom, I think how amazing it is that I can get so worked up by just looking at Louis. It's never been like that with anyone else.    
  
After I finish taking a leak, I walk over to the sink, turn on the faucet and run my hands under the cool water. It feels so incredible against my heated skin. I capture some water in my hands and bring it to my face, hissing when the cold water touches my skin. It's been a while since the weather has been like this. My body's used to the cold.  
  
I dry my hands and walk out of the bathroom, making my way to the kitchen, I take a quick peek in on Louis to make sure he's okay. He's shifted a little and is slightly on my side, still on his back but his arm is under my pillow, with his face buried in it.  
  
When I get down to the main part of the flat I just stand there for a minute, not quite sure what to do with myself. I remember, from earlier, that Louis told me Niall had brought over some Brownies. So I walk over to the counter and surprisingly enough there are a few left. I get a glass of milk and grab the plate and move over to the living room and sit down on the sofa we'd just bought three days ago. I looked like a little kid... Sittin' naked in the middle of the sofa, with a glass of milk in one hand, a Brownie in the other and a plate balancing on my knee.  
  
This is really nice. It's been so long since the boys and I have had a decent break. Having just finished our US tour and a few odds and ends here and there. It's amazing to just be home with Louis. Niall, Liam and Zayn only a couple flats down the road. Just a phone call away if we want to hang out. I'm just looking forward to sleeping in late and lounging around the flat, with the occasional outing to go shopping or for drinks. Since we're going to be starting on the new album full force really soon, I wanna lay low while I can.   
  
After I eat a Brownie and finish up my glass of milk I lean back over the sofa to stretch. When I'm done I snatch up the plate and empty glass and move over to the kitchen, where I place the plate back on the counter and the glass in the sink. I'm to lazy right now to actually wash the dishes. I’ll do them tomorrow.   
  
When I start to make my way back to the living room, I hear a noise coming from the bedroom. I look into the bedroom at Louis and see him shift but nothing out of the ordinary. I make to move again and I hear a low moan come from Louis's body. My eyebrows furrow and I walk slowly up the stairs towards the bed and Louis.  
  
"Ugh..." A moan comes from Louis again. He's breathing in pants and his chest, neck and face is bright pink with flush. I sit on the bed next to Louis; my eyes rake up and down his body. His eyes are closed tight but still flutter, his lips are wet with saliva and every once in a while his tongue darts out and runs over his full, luscious lips. His nipples are taut and hard, there is sweat covering his chest, his body is shiny from it. Every now and then his back arches and he grinds further into the bed.   
  
I'm already hard just from watching him. The power he has over me is unbelievable. I move my hand to his cheek and caress it, he leans into the touch and moans again. I move my hand further down and run it across his chest, tweaking his nipples as I go.  
  
"Mmm... Haz..." He whispers my name and I raise my eyebrow. He's dreaming about me. My mouth breaks out in a huge smile.  
  
I look at his cock that is still covered with the sheet and can tell that he's already extremely hard. I have barely been touching him and the heat coming off his body is overwhelming, I feel myself burning up. I let my fingers trail down to his cock. Not applying pressure yet. Just letting my hand rub his sheet clad cock.  
  
"H-Harry... uhn God..." His hand moves to mine and he applies more pressure. I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. I'm getting really horny and want to wake him up soon, so I slap his hand away and move mine underneath the sheet. I start stroking his cock nice and slow, but in a firm grip. The sheet around the head of his cock is already soaked from his pre-cum.  
  
I remove the sheet that covers his mid-section and take in his body. God he's beautiful. My hands can't stop from roaming over his body. His skin is so flawless, it's not as pale as it used to be.  
  
I hear him whimper and look up at his face. His mouth is open and his forehead is furrowed. I look back at his cock and see it leaking. Not being able to resist, I move my finger to his slit and capture the pre-cum that has gathered at the tip of his cock. I bring the digit to my lips and suck it into my mouth, tasting him. I moan softly at how amazing he tastes. After having a small taste of him I can't help but need more so I lean my body down and rest my head against his thigh. His cock is right in front of my face, I close my eyes and inhale his scent. His smell is so unique... So all consuming.   
  
Not being able to help myself, I lean forward a little bit and swipe my tongue across the tip of his cock and grin when his body bucks forward a little for more. I can tell from the color of his cock and the way he keeps flexing his hands that he's close to cumming. I move again to hover over his dick and let my saliva fall from my open mouth to the head of his cock. I feel him shudder and know it's not gonna take much longer. Looking back at his face one more time and seeing the state of utter ecstasy, I swoop down and take the head of his cock in my mouth, cause I know that’s all it'll take to make him cum. And I'm right.  
  
"Fuck!" His body arches and his milky white cum gathers in the back of my throat, I don't swallow it though. My eyes are trained on his face and he looks slightly dazed, which is understandable. "What the fu--" He groans, sits up to fast and bangs his head on the headboard of our bed. I wince when I see it, feeling his pain. I slither up to where he is and wait for him to open his eyes again. "Haz… Harry what the hell...?" When I don't answer him he finally opens his eyes and looks at me with a questioning gaze. I just open my mouth and show him the cum that's still on my tongue. He shifts and his eyes are dilated so much I can't even see the blue any more, fully blown from lust. I'm sure I look the same.   
  
I roll my tongue at him and he sticks his tongue out, telling me without words to come closer. I do, but right before I'm able to get my tongue inside his mouth he grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls it back. My mouth slacks open and his tongue teases my lips before sliding inside. Louis' in complete control of the kiss and he knows it. His tongue glides against mine and digs for the cum he knows is his and moans when he finds it. The kiss starts to pick up speed from there. As we continue to kiss, our tongues travel outside of our mouths and saliva is left around ours mouth's and chins. Leaving our lips slick and glistening.   
  
 We only break the kiss when breathing becomes so necessary. I push his face back enough so I can clearly see him. His eyes are still closed and his tongue licks around the perimeter of his mouth to gather the left overs of our saliva still there.  
  
"God you are so fucking hot..." I tell him as I lean against his forehead. "What were you dreaming about?" I ask him even though I already know.  
  
"Fucking your brains out." He tells me with all honesty and lust in his voice. He shifts so he can lean against the headboard of the bed. "We were in the living room..." He clears his throat and goes on, "And I had you pinned up against the back of the sofa..." He closes his eyes, remembering. "You were so fucking hard. And you just kept begging me to fuck you..." I lean up to him and run my tongue along his neck, then nibble his ear. He arches up into my body. His body feels like fire against mine. I feel Louis' hand start at my lower back and work it's way up to my neck, then my hair. When he gets a good fistful of it he pulls back. "Hhhhh..." My mouth falls open.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you..." Louis breathes against the side of my mouth, before running his tongue around my lips, teasing me. Every time I would push my tongue out to meet his he would pull his away. God, he's so cocky.  
  
"Oh yea..." I challenge him, pushing myself against him... Letting him feel my hard on. I reach up and grasp Louis' hand in mine, bringing it down to my cock, letting him feel how hard I am... How hard he makes me.  
  
"Who gave you that?" Louis gasps and firmly grabs my cock.  
  
I close my eyes, trying to concentrate, I've had my hard on for sometime now and I'm sure it won't take much to get me to cum. "Who do you think babes?" I ask him and rest my forehead against his. "I'm so hard..." My hand is still around his, which is around my cock, and I add pressure, "This is how hard you make me Lou…"  
  
Louis' got a shit eating grin on his face, knowing it's true... He knows me so well now. Sometimes I think he knows me better then I know myself.   
  
"You get hard when you think about me fucking you Haz?" Louis asks and shifts us so that I'm laying on my back and he's straddling my stomach. He runs his hands up and over my chest, when he reaches my right nipple he pinches it rather hard. My mouth falls open in a gasp.   
  
"Ugh... Yesssss." I hiss, unable to say anything else.  
  
"You love it don't you..." Louis leans down, fully on top of me and grinds his cock into mine. My breath is starting to come out in pants. "You love it when I fuck you..." Louis rubs his cheek against mine, he didn't shave today and I can feel his stubble against my face, it's scratchy and soft at the same time... I love it. "You love having my thick cock deep inside you... Don't you..." Louis moans in my ear, before taking it into his mouth. He's starts placing open mouth kisses up and down my neck, "Tell me how much you love it Harry..." He says, leaning down and biting the sensitive flesh between my neck and ear.  
  
My back arches and hands fist the sheet, the fucker is biting the shit out me in that spot. I feel my body start to shake slightly, "God yes... I fucking love it..." I run my hands through his hair, "I love it when you f-fucking fuck me..."  
  
I hear Louis chuckle sexily into my neck, "I bet no one could ever guess how much..." Louis snakes his hand between our bodies and grips my cock again, running his thumb over the slit, "... You love when my cock is so deep inside you, you can feel it in your throat. Right babes?" I gasp, a fucking smirk playing across his lips, "You're just a big old bottom at heart..."  
  
I pretend to be shocked and my mouth falls wide open, "You little shit!" I roll Louis' body off of mine and wrestle him onto his back. He fights back with just as much force as I'm giving. I love it when we get rough with each other.  
  
Louis just laughs and pushes me back hard onto the bed, so I land on my back. Giving him the chance to get up and start walking down the three stairs and away from me. Not going to happen. I watch as his beautiful ass sways as he walks to the refrigerator. I push up, off of the bed, walk to the door frame and lean against it. He grabs himself a bottle of water and turns to see me watching him.  
  
"What? Can't get me something to drink? Selfish." I smile while giving him the finger, and Louis returns it. I love how playful our banter is.  And how naughty it can get.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted something..." Louis walks closer and I sit on the second stair leading to our bedroom. "And seeing as you just drank me up I didn't think you'd be so thirsty..." Louis smirks and I choke back a snort. He takes a long gulp of water from the bottle and moves  in front of me, in between my legs and leans in, putting his mouth to mine. Expecting a kiss, I open my mouth and let my tongue trace around his lips. What I wasn't expecting was for him to open his mouth and there be water still inside. So when the cold water starts running from our still joined mouths and down my neck and chest I gasp at the coldness. The water was fucking freezing, and against my hot as hell skin the feeling is beyond amazing.   
  
Seeing the water run down my body, Louis kneels in between my legs and licks at the water and sweat droplets from my skin. When Louis gets to my nipples he pushes me back hard, so that my back is leaning against the other stair and my head on the bedroom floor. I lift up my head to give him a look. We've never done anything sexual here before. I haven't got a clue why.   
  
"Louis..." I gasp when Louis latches onto my nipple again. And I realize he must have drank from the water bottle again cause I feel freezing water against me once more. He doesn't let it fall down my body however. He just holds it in his mouth as he sucks on my right nipple.  When Louis bits my nipple hard I arch from the pleasurable pain, the sensation from the freezing water soothes it but also leaves a pins and needles after feeling. My cock is hard as a rock and every now and then it rubs against Louis's skin.   
  
I feel Louis swallow the water and he moves over to my other nipple giving it the same treatment. This time without the water. My eyes are fluttering from the intense feelings my body is going through. He's slowly moving down my body and all I can think of is the pleasure he's giving me.   
  
When I don't feel his touch I pick my head up again to see Louis pouring the water into his hands. Most of it stays gathered in his hand but some drips down his arm and lands on my leg.  I start to ask him what he's going to do with it, but I don't get the chance. He pours the handful of cold water onto my throbbing cock and starts stroking it at a fast pace, not giving me anytime to adjust to the painful sensation.   
  
"Fuck!" My body curls up and my forehead leans against his shoulder. "Louis... Oh Gooooooooddddd. That's fucking freezing..." I groan against his ear and pull on his hair till I feel his mouth slack open.  
  
"Does it hurt?" He asks. His voice has a tone I don't think I've ever heard before. It's animalistic and horse, raspy and rough with lust overpowering it. His pupils are so blown, he looks like a man possessed.  
  
He's stroking my dick with earnest, and I barely get anything out, "D-don't stop..." I finally whisper. I feel myself giving into the pleasure. Letting him take me there. Letting his expertise make me cum. Until I felt something hard and circular incase my cock... A cock-ring. Oh shit. I think to myself.  
  
"Louis..." I gasp. "What the fuck?" He's got a smirk on his face and a sadistic look in his eyes. He wants to be naughty.  He's still stroking my cock, and even though the ring is making sure I can't, I feel like my dick could break through it. "I reallllly need to come..." My tone is serious.  
  
Louis then, just stands there, with his arms crossed and his eye brow raised. "No." Louis states simply.  
  
At first, I'm not sure if I heard him right, "What the fuck do you mean no?" I ask him with a harsh voice.  
  
He leans in again, real close to me, and whispers in my ear, "You're not cumming until I say so." He licks my ear for effect. He then grabs my wrists and pulls me up and off of the stairs.  
  
"Louis…" Im getting aggravated and turned on at the same time, "What the fuck?" He pulls me towards the living room and throws me on the sofa. I bounce when my ass hits the cushion. I just look at him like he's lost his mind. He just gives me this look, and I know something is going to go down tonight. He's in some kind of mood. I'm anxious to see how tonight turns out.   
  
"What?" I say after there's no words spoken between us for a few moments.  
  
Louis' mouth turns up into a smirk, before he crawls onto my lap and straddles it when he gets there. When his leg brushes against my cock I gasp. I don't think I've ever been this hard before. The adrenalin cursing through my veins is enough to keep me up for days. He feels so hot against my body.    
  
"How hard are you Harry?" He asks in a low growl as the back of his hand brushes against my dick. He's teasing me, taunting me till I can't take anymore. I'm getting there. He's fucking making me into a puddle.  
  
"Can't you feel it?" I moan, putting my hand behind his neck and pulling him forward. I want to kiss him. Can't get enough of him. Never Enough.   
  
When his lips get to my mouth there is a fight for dominance, we both want control. Since I have a feeling that tonight he is going to be in control of everything else. I at least want to have control over this kiss right now.   
  
I swipe my tongue across his lips and slowly start to taste him. We have to slow down, even if it's just for a minute. I'm so hot and am starting to burn up, I know it's time to take it down a notch. I circle my arms around his mid-section and pull him firmly against my body. He fits so perfect against me. I love it. I... I-I love him.   
  
Saliva is passing back an forth between our mouths, I love his taste. It's so unique... So him. He has such a distinct taste and smell, touch and sound. I lap at his lips, making both of us moan with desire. His forehead rests against mine. His breath tickles my face.  
  
"I can..." He breaths against my cheek. "I can feel it..." He starts to involuntarily stroke my dick again. His strokes are painfully slow. It almost feels like a feather going up and down my cock. "Y-you're so fucking hard..." My head falls onto the back of the sofa as he works me over. "I-I've never felt it so hard." He moans into my ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth. "You're such a big boy Harry... I love your big cock. I love stroking it..." As he says the words he starts stroking me faster. My hands flex into a fist and out. I lick my lips, trying to pull myself together. "I love to play with it..." He pushes off of me and kneels on the floor in between my legs.  His hands run the length of my thighs, going up and down, before he stops at the top of my pubic hair. He plays with the brown hair roughly... Pulling on the hair and twisting it between his fingers. My toes curl, and I sigh.   
  
Next, taking pity on me, he leans down and licks the tip of my cock head. Tasting the pre-cum that I know is all over my dick. "I love tasting it..." It's just the smallest of touches but when his hot tongue touches my cock I feel my senses intensify. He pulls back and I don't feel movement for a few seconds so I open my eyes and see him just looking at my cock. Lust consuming ever fiber of his being.   
  
I run my hands through his silky hair and down his face, running my index finger across his lips. He closes his eyes and I reach my hand for behind his neck and I push his mouth towards my cock. He shakes my hand off and I throw my head back and groan in frustration. "Please babes…" I whimper, my hips are moving at their own accord, rolling naughtily.   
  
I feel like I don't have any control over my body, that's what he does to me. He grins and nods his head, " I fucking love sucking it..." He states before capturing the head of my cock in his mouth. My mouth falls open in a silent scream, back arches and hips rise to meet his mouth.    
  
"Jesus fucking Christ... Louis...." I whimper his name and close my eyes tight, I can see stars and dots behind my eyes, they are closed so tight.   
  
I hear Louis chuckle against my dick and I run my hand over his head and behind his neck, wanting him to go further. He licks his lips and takes the head in his mouth again. His mouth is dripping wet, his saliva is running down my cock. He takes hold of my dick at the base and turns it upward, attacking the large and pulsing vein there. Every time his tongue passes over a certain area on the vein my body shudders. My pants and moans are coming out in choppy breaths. Louis takes his time at sucking the tip and underbelly of my cock. Placing wet open mouthed kisses against any part of my dick he can reach. I fucking love how eager Louis is to please me. He goes as far and surpassed, as he can to make it amazing every time.   
  
Louis starts taking me in his mouth and I can feel that every time he goes down, he take more of my cock in his mouth. "Lou… Oh... yea, fuck. I-I... yes... more babes..." I'm moaning uncontrollably.  
  
I feel Louis hollow out his cheeks and suck as hard and he can on the tip of my cock, before taking all of me in his mouth. I feel the back of Louis' throat, and start moving my hips with the movements he's making on my dick. When his mouth goes down my hips thrust up to meet him.   
  
He starts humming around my dick before he swallows it in his throat, making his throat constrict and do this rippling wave effect motion against my cock. I can't remember the last time I've screamed so loud. "Arghhh... Fuck-ing Oh God! Louis... Louis... Yes. P-please baby... Please. I fucking need to cum..." I whimper, only egging Louis on more. He starts moaning around my cock, making this incredible vibration go throughout my entire body and cock.  
  
I must have been in such and state of ecstasy that I didn't notice Louis taking the cock ring off, because moments later I feel my balls tighten, the pit of my stomach churn and delicious needles curse all over my body and my cum flows out of my cock.   
  
I don't think I've dropped a load this big in years. My back is arching off the sofa so much I can't feel it touching my back at all. Sweat is drenched all over my skin, there isn't one part of my body that's not wet. My breathing is taking longer to get under control, but that's to be expected.  
  
After I finally feel like I can move, I lift my head up to look at Louis. The breath in my lungs is literally taken from them and my heart races faster. Louis's face is covered with my cum. White was splashed all over his mouth, chin, running down Louis's neck... Some even got in his hair.  
  
"Oh fuck." I breathe as Louis moves to straddle my thighs again.  
  
"Lick it..." He demands and my lips are already moving towards his face to lap up my cum. I lick him clean, it takes a good minute of two for me to get all of it off him. When I'm done I softly kiss his lips, letting my taste pass between us.  
  
"You like cumming all over me?" Louis' question is swallowed by my mouth crashing on his.   
  
I welcome his moans and gasps into myself. We part only when breathing became completely necessary. "You'd like to cum inside me, wouldn't you Haz?" Louis’ rubbing himself against me. My eyes close as I think about my all time fantasy. Bare-backing with Louis. I know neither of us has had sex with anyone else, but its a big step. Fucking someone raw is a big deal. But I can't deny how much I want it.  
  
"God Lou, you have no fucking idea."   
  
He smiles at me and I move in to kiss him. My hands move to his lower back, pressing him as close as I can to my chest. Our tongues travel into each others mouths. He has his hands on my shoulders, holding himself up. As we lazily explore each other, I notice that Louis has a massive hard on. It's rubbing against my stomach as we kiss and move against each other. As I think about it, I remember that Louis hasn't cum since this whole thing started in the bedroom. He's been holding it off for some reason. I decide to take matters into my own hands and I push Louis away from my mouth.  
  
"You look like you could drill through cement with that thing…" I chuckle softly as I run my fingers against his dick. He groans but pushes my hand away.   
  
"I know..." He replies back in a horse voice, "Don't touch me." He says and holds my hands against the sofa firmly. "I don't want to cum yet..." He rubs his nose against mine before moving down to my lips, licking them teasingly. "I want to cum inside you..." Louis then bites my bottom lip hard, before moving back down to his knees.  
  
"Fuck!" I yell at the stinging from my lip. I glare down at Louis, and he just smirks and nods. I raise an eye brow and just spread my legs more for him, telling him without words to come closer. We both lick our lips, Louis moves in between my legs and leans down to lick at my chest. His tongue makes circles around my muscles.  He traces my abs with his fingers first, then his tongue. He rubs the sides of my stomach, relaxing me. I sigh when he gets to my hipbones, he knows how much I love attention there. I'm extremely ticklish and he knows it.  
  
"You know..." I gasp, pulling his face up, so he can look at me. "You're never go to last, with that hard on you've got..." I bring his face close to mine and trace his lips with my tongue, then pull away. "... I mean, with you fucking me and all."  
  
A smile appears on his face and he moves to sit on the sofa next to me with his feet in my lap, "You know as well as I do that I am much more capable of holding control then I did when we first met..." His feet run up and down my thigh. "I'm not gonna cum the second I get inside your tight little asshole." He hits my chest with his foot. "And don't act all high and mighty young Harold. I'm pretty sure… If my memory serves me… You came within like 50 seconds the first couple of times when we started fooling around." A blush creeps up my face. It's true. It's not my fault though. It's just because Lou always made me feel so out of control.  
  
I laugh, "Yea, but are you going to be able to last more then 20 minutes is the question?" I grab hold of his left foot and start massaging it.  
  
Louis raises his brows, "Someone wants a long hard fuck..."  
  
I nod my head and start running my hand up his leg, "You fucking know it."  
  
Just as I'm about to grab for Louis' dick I hear the sound of Some Night by Fun, my ringtone fill the air. I drop my head onto Louis's shoulder and sigh loudly, "How much do you want to bet it's Zayn?" Louis asks with a annoyed laugh.  
  
"Fuck it." I say, having no intention of answering the phone and having this moment with Louis interrupted.  
  
"You know he's just gonna keep fucking calling. Do us both a favor and talk to him now." Louis shifts back so he can reach the phone on the coffee table. He pushes the phone against my chest. I place my hand on top of his, holding his hand as he holds the phone. "So he won't call and really interrupt us... Like when I'm... Fucking your brains out..." He rubs his nose against the side of my face and I think about what he's saying. He's right, I probably should talk to Zayn now... Get it over with.  
  
I nod my head at him, and he lets go of the phone, "What?!" I growl into the phone after I press the 'TALK' button.  
  
"Harry?!" Zayn yells in my ear so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear. I can hear the music pounding from where ever Zayn's at. Louis laughs as he gets up. I grab for his hand before he gets the chance to move to far.   
  
"Who the fuck else would it be? You called me you twat." I say and roll my eyes. I cover the phone with my other hand, so Zayn can't hear me, "Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me to deal with him alone..." I pull on his hand and he lands back on the sofa with a thud and a pout on his lips. I smile.  
  
"What's going on over there? Everything okay?" Zayn asks. I can hear Liam and Niall talking loudly in the background.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't everything be okay?" I ask him back.  
  
"Well for one you guys aren't out with us, and for two you didn't call me back today and I got worried."  
  
"Well I'm dealing with a hand full right now..." I start to say, but get cut off as Louis leans up and starts sucking on my neck and ear. I take in a sharp breath, "And I don't feel like dealing with the paparazzi and all that shit right now..."  
  
"Lou's there right?"   
  
I throw my head back as Louis takes my left nipple in his mouth, "Oh he's here all right..." I groan and look down at Louis. He's back on his knees in front of me, and spreading my legs as wide as they'll go. He starts licking and nibbling around my inner thigh.  
  
"What are you guys up to?"  
  
I laugh at how ridiculous this is, I just want to get done talking to my pain-in-the-ass-best-friend, so I can focus completely on Louis. I look down at Louis, "He wants to know what we're doing." He just looks at me for a moment before leaning down and running his tongue across my asshole. My hips buck forward at their own accord, trying to get closer to Louis' perfect tongue. My breath quickens and I squeeze the phone in my hand tighter as he keeps teasing my ass. "Uhhhh... I'm j-just sittin' here, and Louis'... Louis'…" I see Louis look up at me with a raised eyebrow, "Eating. Louis's eating..."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"You know Lou… He can't stop putting things in his mouth." I say and feel Louis dig his nails into my leg as he stiffens his tongue and penetrates me. My upper body rises off the sofa and I have to take the phone away from my ear so Zayn and half of whatever club him and the boys are at won't hear the groans that come from my mouth.  
  
"Fucking hell Louis..." I breath and run my hand through his hair. I move the phone back down to my mouth, "Listen Zayn… I-I really have to gooooo..." My voice cracks as I try to finish my sentence. I hear Zayn talking to Niall but I can't make out what their saying.  
  
"Wait Harry, Niall wants to talk to you..."  
  
"No! Zayn… Za-" I'm cut off when I hear Niall's voice.  
  
"Oi Harry, how are you mate?" I feel Louis spit on my hole and shudder.  
  
"I couldn't be better mate..." I moan as Louis starts to run his index finger over my asshole, not letting it go inside yet, just playing with the outside.  
  
I hear Niall laugh, "I bet... Listen if you can get Louis away from your ass long enough, remind him we're all having lunch tomorrow at my place." Smart ass.   
  
"Okay, okay... I'll fucking tell him. Now please tell Zayn not to fucking call for the rest of the night!" I growl and throw the phone down on the sofa when I feel Louis slipping his finger inside of me. I start to move my hips with how he's moving his finger. I want more.  
  
"Come on Louis..." I feel the sweat soaking my body, "I want more... I need more..." I plead with him to give me more. Louis pulls his finger out and moves to sit next to me on the sofa.  
  
Louis brings his hand up to my mouth, and shifts his body so his head is leaning on mine, "Suck them." He states as he runs his fingers across my lips. My mouth opens as soon as I hear his words and I suck two of his fingers greedily into my mouth. "Get 'em real wet babes…" I get as much saliva on them as I can, making them dripping wet. Louis' breathing is coming out in pants as he watches me sucking on his fingers. "That's enough..." He says after a few minutes and pulls them from my mouth.  
  
He kisses me quickly before returning to his knees. I watch every move he makes as he starts to please me. He runs his wet fingers across my hole slowly, teasing me. Louis starts to push slightly, but not enough to slip inside. He moves his face down in between my legs and lets his breath wash over my asshole. I shiver at the sensation. He makes me feel so amazing. Like a sexual high... Nothing like it. As I feel his index finger slip inside my ass, I also feel his tongue circling around his finger, getting to my hole anyway he can.  
  
"Fuck... Oh god Louis... Aughhh..." My chest is rising and falling quickly as my breath comes out in choppy pants. He adds a second finger and I feel his tongue slip inside as well, licking and sucking on the edges of my hole. "Uhhhh... huhhh..." I cry out. My cock is so hard and I haven't cum in about 35 minutes. It feels neglected so I reach for it. Before I can even get my hand around my dick Louis slaps my hands away.  
  
"No!" He barks, not letting me touch myself. "No touching... That's mine..." I hold eye contact with Louis. I've never seen him like this before... He looks so sadistic, naughty and rough... I can't wait for what’s to come next. 


End file.
